Misadventures In Overland
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Alannah accompanies Alice and Tarrant to Alice's home in Overland, and things may never be the same again. Meanwhile, Stayne also has his hands full...
1. Chapter 1 A Letter and an Invitation

Misadventures in Overland

Chapter One A Letter and an Invitation

Alannah was sitting at the table, sorting through large piles of healing herbs. She had gone out earlier in the week and replenished the majority of her stores. Katarina sat next to her, watching with avid interest. Every few moments, she would ask "What's that one do?" Alannah was very patient with her, answering all her questions.

Stayne and Michael were out in the gardens. Alannah had come in earlier with her arms full of the herbs, dropped them on the table, turned to Stayne, and pointed to the door, speaking one word. "Out." Stayne raised his eye at her. She sighed. "Michael is too young to be around some of these herbs. I need you to take him out of here for a few hours."

Stayne bowed. "As you wish, Milady."

She was bought out of her task by a knock at the door. She sighed, secretly relieved that she could take a bit of a break. She walked to the door, and opened it. The messenger made a bow, then handed her a letter. "Letter from the Lady Alice, My Lady."

Alannah smiled. "Thank you."

The servant bowed, and then departed. Alannah shut the door, and then sat on the couch, turning the letter over in her hands. Katarina came over and climbed onto the couch. "What's it say, Momma?"

Alannah grinned. "Well, let's see." She unfolded the paper, and read the letter out loud.

_My Dearest Friend,_

_I have recently been able to make contact with my family in Overland, and have told my mother Helen and my sister Margaret all about you, and how you managed to redeem Ilosivic Stayne. I have also told Mother about your being a noble, but that was more because I knew it would impress her rather than any bragging on my part. I should tell you that I wrote two separate letters to my mother and Margaret, and Margaret's was a bit more…mad, I would say. Mother is still slightly upset that I refused Hamish. But I am happier with Tarrant than I have ever been in my life, and I know you feel the same about Ilosivic. _

_But I have rambled on enough, my friend. I shall move on to my purpose for writing this letter. _

_Mother has invited Tarrant and me to spend a week with her at the family home and she has graciously allowed me to invite a guest. If your husband and children have no objections, I would be overjoyed if you could accompany me. I promise that you will have a rather interesting time of it. _

_Yours, _

_Alice. _

Alannah grinned, and then looked over at Katarina. "Would you be sad if Momma went to visit Aunt Alice's mummy and sister? I promise to bring you back a present from Overland to make up for it."

Katarina looked thoughtful, then smiled and shook her head. "No, because I know you will miss Michael Daddy and me a lot. Are you going to buy them presents too?"

Alannah laughed. "I just might. Your Daddy and brother should be getting back pretty soon." She grinned as she heard the door open. Katarina grinned.

"I think they're back, Momma."

Alannah smiled at her men. "And how are the two most handsome men in Underland doing this fine day?"

Stayne grinned, and sat next to her, shifting Michael onto his lap. Michael gurgled and reached for her. Alannah took him. "Did you behave for Daddy?" Stayne sighed.

"I think he's even more energetic than Katarina was at this age. He's crawling everywhere." Alannah laughed as she noticed the dirt covering Michael.

"Did he leave any soil in the garden, or is it all here?" She mock glared at Michael. "You need a bath, lad." She looked at Stayne, and grinned. "You could stand a washing too, love. There should be some buckets out on the back steps. I don't know if the water is hot or not, but if not, then just heat a few buckets over the fire."

Stayne frowned in pretend annoyance. "Oh, very well. Who wrote you?"

Alannah looked at him in confusion, and then brightened. "Alice. She's invited me to spend a week at her family's home in Overland. Will you be able to watch Katarina and Michael by yourself?"

Stayne scoffed. "Of course! It will be absurdly simple. You will not have to worry about anything while you are away."

Alannah glared at him. "You are the biggest liar I have ever met, love. I want an honest answer. Do you think you can manage both our children for one full week?"

Stayne leaned in and kissed her. "Yes. Besides, if I get into a jam, Mirana will be available. I presume Tarrant is going with Alice?"

Alannah nodded. "I wonder what her mother and sister will make of us."

She went over to the table, and began to write back to Alice.

Alice and Tarrant were in his Hat Shop when a knock came at the door. Alice opened it, taking the letter a servant handed to her. Tarrant looked briefly up from the hat he was making. "Who's that from?"

Alice smiled. "Alannah." She opened it, and grinned in joy. "She's accepted my invitation! She's coming to Overland with us!"

Tarrant laughed. "Overland is never going to be the same again."


	2. Chapter 2 Departures and Instructions

Misadventures in Overland Chapter Two

Departures and Instructions

Alannah checked her bags one more time, muttering under her breath. "Formal dress, day dress, trousers just in case, paper and quills for letter writing. Am I missing anything, Ilosivic?"

Stayne smiled gently at her. "No. You asked me the same thing last night and yesterday morning. You are well packed, love. Stop worrying. I'm sure that if you do find that you have forgotten something, you can find a decent substitute in Overland. Now, I believe that Mirana has the Jabberwock blood all ready for you and Alice."

Alannah made a disgusted face. "I wish there were a better way to get to Overland. That stuff is vile. Maybe when I get back I'll see if Mirana wants to try to find a more palatable method of transportation. Time knows it would make travel to Overland more appealing if we didn't have to take something that tastes like shukm."

Stayne laughed. "Very true, and if anyone can find a better substitute, it would be you. But that will have to wait. Alice has just arrived." He went to the door, and opened it, smiling at Alice. "Good morning, Alice. My wife is nearly ready. She just had to do a bit of last minute panicking."

He ducked as Alannah threw a couch cushion at him. She glared at him. "I was not panicking. I was making sure I was fully prepared for my excursion."

Stayne smirked. "Whatever you say, love." He walked over to her, and pulled her into his arms, looking at her with a serious expression. "Be careful up there, love. If anything happens to you..." he sighed. Alannah kissed him.

"I promise that nothing bad will happen to me. I'll have the Hatter and the Champion of Underland looking after me, after all. Plus, after slaying the Boojum there isn't much that can terrify me anymore."

Alice smiled. "We promise to look after her and assure you that she won't get into too much mischief."

Stayne frowned. "I would rather she didn't get into any, but that's impossible. She's a true Underlander in that sense."

Alannah grinned wickedly. "Why thank you, darling. Now, if you look on the table, you'll find a list of instructions for while I'm gone. Please follow them." She smiled at his slight panicked expression. "They aren't terribly complicated, love. You will be perfectly capable of everything I wrote."

Stayne smiled in relief, then turned and smiled at the person who had come in from the bedroom. "Hello, little one. Have you come to see your Momma off?"

Katarina still clad in her pajamas and clutching a faded doll in her arms, nodded sleepily. "I heard you talking and wanted to say goodbye to Momma and Aunt Alice."

Alannah smiled and held her arms out. Katarina came forward, and she picked her up, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Be good for Daddy, little bit. Help him look after Michael. I'll be back before you know it."

Katarina nodded solemnly. "I will, Momma." She slid off Alannah's lap and walked over to Alice, who picked her up. "Goodbye, Aunt Alice. Will you say goodbye to Uncle Tarrant for me?"

Alice grinned. "I would be glad to, little bit. Alannah, if you're ready we should get going."

Alannah nodded, and then stood from the couch. "I'm ready, Alice. Katarina, be good for your Daddy. Ilosivic, just…be good. I'll be back before you know it." She laughed at the indignant expression on Stayne's face.

Stayne frowned. "I do know how to behave decently, you know. It's just that I don't do it too often." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Not that you ever complained about it, my beauty."

Alannah rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, love." She shouldered her bags and left the cottage with Alice. Stayne watched her go, then walked over to the table and picked up the folded piece of paper that lay on its surface. He grinned at the writing on the front-_**INSTRUCTIONS**_.

He unfolded it and read the contents.

**1. Keep Katarina away from the ponds. The water is still much too cold for swimming. But if she does manage to somehow slip in, the large green bottle on the top right shelf in my potions cupboard will warm her.**

**2. The key for my potions cupboard is in the sugar bowl. Please do not lose it, as it is currently the only one I have. And- Keep The Cupboard Locked Unless You Are Getting Something. I don't want Michael accidentally coming into contact with anything in there.**

**3. Michael's food is in the cold cupboard. He's just started on solids, so if you want to nip to the kitchens and ask Thackery for something, feel free. Just remember to duck. **

**4. I have prepped meals for the week, all you have to do is warm them over the stove. When I get back, you are learning to cook.**

Stayne blanched, and then continued to read.

**5. Don't worry about me, and have fun!**

**Alannah.**

Alice, Alannah and Tarrant stood in the main hall at Marmoreal, trepidation on their faces. Mirana grinned. "Well, there's no sense in prolonging the agony. Drink up."

Alannah grimaced at the bottle in her hand. "Ugh. Jabberwock blood. Mirana, when I return I wish to consult you about possibly concocting a more palatable method of transportation."

Mirana smiled. "That sounds like an excellent idea, Alannah. I would be glad to assist you in any way I can."

Alannah smiled, then shut her eyes and gulped down the contents of her bottle. Tarrant and Alice followed suit. Alannah felt a strange sensation as the world became gray, and she felt herself being hurtled upward. She kept her eyes shut, finally opening them when she felt something solid under her feet. She looked around, awestruck. She was standing next to a large hole, on the grounds of a magnificent country estate. Tarrant and Alice were standing nearby, smiling. Alice spoke. "Welcome to Overland, Alannah."

Tarrant grinned madly. "Yes, welcome. I know that two Underlanders will be able to make quite an impression on these people. Shall we go and meet them?"

Alice frowned. "Tarrant, we have to get to my home first."

Tarrant looked confused, and then pointed past Alice. "But-isn't that your mother? You described her so well to me." He grinned. "Mirana must have planned it so we came up at your house rather than the Ascot Estate."

Alice turned, and her jaw dropped as Helen Kingsley came walking across the lawn towards them, shock and joy warring for dominance on her face. "Hello, Mother."

Mrs. Kingsley pulled Alice into a hug. "Alice! I am so happy to see you! Margaret is here as well, and she is thrilled at the thought of seeing you again. But you must introduce me to your friends!"

Alice smiled. "Mother, I would like to introduce you to Tarrant Hightopp, Hatter to the White Queen, and Lady Alannah Stayne, Healer."

Mrs. Kingsley smiled at them. "I am very pleased to meet both of you." She looked at Alannah. "Stayne? Are you any relation to Ilosivic Stayne?"

Alannah grinned. "I'm his wife, Mrs. Kingsley. Why do you ask?"

Mrs. Kingsley smiled gently. "Alice wrote and told me that her former enemy had been redeemed by someone wonderful. I know my daughter well, and if she says a person is wonderful, than that is good enough for me. I hope we will become friends, Lady Stayne."

Alannah smiled. "I would be honored, Mrs. Kingsley. But I much prefer to be called Alannah."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "Alannah it is. Now, I believe supper waiting, so if you would like to accompany me to the house, we can get the festivities under way."

_**Author's Note- More to come! And I have some answers to questions I've been asked.**_

_**MistyDay-Yes, I probably will have some chapters devoted to Stayne and the children. It's going to be more humorous than anything-Stayne is a pretty wonderful father, but he's always had Alannah to help.**_

_**Moon Roses- I probably will give Tarrant and Alice a child at some point. **_


	3. Chapter 3 Punishments and Parties

Misadventures in Overland Chapter Three

Punishments and Parties

As they walked towards the Kingsley home, Alice couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive. Her mother's reaction to Tarrant had been alarmingly benign. She wondered if perhaps she had merely put on a show of politeness so as not to seem boorish and improper. She quietly walked up to her, and looked sideways at her. "Mother, I want to ask you something, and please answer me honestly. What do you make of Tarrant?"

Helen looked at her, and smiled. "Were you worried that perhaps I would be startled by him? Well, I cannot deny that I am a bit startled by his appearance. He is not what one would call conventional, after all. However, you wrote to me about him so often that my curiosity to meet the man overcame my caution. So to answer your question, I am a bit startled by him, but I will make an earnest effort to get to know him."

Alice sighed in relief. "Thank you, Mother. He means a great deal to me, and I would hate for you to bear a grudge against the man I love. After all, you and Margaret are the only family I have."

Helen gave her a brief hug, and then looked ahead to Alannah and Tarrant, who were conversing in quiet tones. Alannah giggled at something Tarrant said, and lightly smacked his arm. Helen frowned. "They seem to be awfully close to each other,  
Alice. Are you entirely sure of their…loyalties?"

Alice smiled. "Mother, Alannah loves Ilosivic more than life itself. She would die before she betrayed him, and I know Tarrant cares for her like a brother. He lost his brothers and sisters long ago, so Alannah is able to fill a spot in his life that had been missing for a long time."

Alannah turned and smiled at Helen. "Alice is right, Ma'am. I do love Tarrant, but it is the love that a younger sister has for her older brother. Besides," she laughed, "Tarrant has only ever had eyes for your daughter."

Helen blushed. "I did not mean for you to overhear our conversation, Alannah! I do apologize if I said anything to cause offense!"

Alannah smiled. "I have heard much uglier things from the Ladies of the White Court, Ma'am. I am not at all offended by anything you said."

Helen smiled in relief, and then looked up at the house. "Ah, we've arrived. Come along, everyone, the guests have all arrived."

Alice frowned. "Guests? Mother, you're not throwing a party, are you?" She sighed in resignation at the surprised look on her mother's face.

Helen looked aghast. "Not throw a party to celebrate my daughter's visit? Why, it would cause a scandal in Society! Why, I'd never be able to show my face again."

Alice sighed deeply. "Mother, you did not have to do this. I am sure that Alannah and Tarrant would have been more pleased with a simple dinner."

Alannah looked over at Tarrant, and they both grinned madly. Tarrant looked at Alice. "No, love, I think Alannah and I will have a wonderful time at this party. After all, Underlanders love a good party. Don't we, Alannah?"

Alannah gave a grin that would make Chessur envious. "That we do, Tarrant."

Alice bit her lip to keep from laughing as she imagined what her two mad friends would do to the sensibilities of the prim and proper guests she was sure her mother had invited.

Helen smiled. "Excellent!" She walked up the steps, knocking firmly on the door. It was opened moments later by a servant. "Mrs. Kingsley, the guests are waiting in the main ball room."

Helen nodded, and then swept inside. "Thank you, Josef. Please inform them we will be there presently." Josef bowed, and left the room. Helen motioned, and Alannah, Alice, and Tarrant walked in. Tarrant and Alannah looked around in amazement at the tapestries and art that adorned the walls. Tarrant looked over at Helen. "These are quite nice, Mrs. Kingsley. Very different from what we have at Marmoreal."

Alannah nodded, and then walked over to a painting that caught her attention. It was a portrait of a woman with deep eyes and an enigmatic smile. Alannah gazed in wonder at it, feeling as though the eyes were fixed on her. Alice walked over and stood next to her. "Father bought this in his travels. It's a copy, since the real one is hanging in an art gallery known as the Louvre. It's worth a great deal of money."

Alannah continued to gaze in amazement. "It is a magnificent painting. Whoever painted it must have been a master."

Alice nodded, and then sighed as Helen cleared her throat right behind her. "Yes, Mother?"

Helen frowned at her, and then smiled at Alannah. "If you and Tarrant would care to wash before you join the party, there is a bath just down the hall. Alice, come along with me so you can greet your guests."

Alice sighed. "They are not my guests, Mother. They are yours. But I do not feel like arguing." She turned to Alannah and Tarrant. "Try not to take too long. I do not wish to die of boredom my first day home."

Tarrant laughed, and then kissed her cheek. "We promise to be as quick as the Bandersnatch."

Ten minutes later, they walked into the main ball room. They had washed their hands and faces as best they could, and Alannah had shaken the dirt from her dress. Tarrant had given her a pleading look, and she had helped him brush his coat. "Alannah, I'm really nervous. What if my Madness comes out while I'm here? I know Alice is used to it, but I still don't want anything to go wrong."

Alannah smiled, gently touching his arm. "Tarrant, just relax and be yourself, and everything will be fine. Besides, you'll have this madwoman to keep you in line." she said, laughing. Tarrant laughed.

"And if your Madness comes out? What should I do?"

Alannah allowed her eyes to flash red. "Stand back and watch the fireworks, o' course."

Tarrant grinned. "Of course. If I may be perfectly honest, I think that it may liven up the party a bit if you did allow a bit of your Madness to come out." He ducked the swat Alannah aimed at him, and then looked at the person who had just arrived. "Alice!"

Alannah turned and glared in mock exasperation at Alice. "Alice, please tell Tarrant that he is extremely childish and annoying at times." She laughed at the pout that came over Tarrant's face. "See what I mean?"

Alice nodded. "I do, but alas, I cannot change who he is. I'm afraid you will have to put up with him, same as I do." She suddenly frowned. "Mother wishes for you to come and meet Margaret and"….she spoke the next name in disgust... "Lowell."

Tarrant frowned, and his eyes flashed red for a moment. "Lowell? Isn't he the slurvish guddlers scut of a husband?" At Alice's disgusted nod, he grinned wickedly. "We would be delighted tae meet him. Wouldn't we, Alannah?"

Alannah grinned just as wickedly. "O' course. We'd be honored." She looked over to where Mrs. Kingsley stood with Alice's sister and her husband. "Alice, please take us over there."

Alice smiled, and escorted them over to where her mother stood. "Mother, here they are."

Helen smiled. "Thank you Alice. Mr. Hightopp, Lady Stayne, might I introduce my eldest daughter, Margaret, and her husband, Lowell Manchester. Margaret, Lowell, this is Tarrant Hightopp and Lady Alannah Stayne."

Margaret smiled at them. "I am very pleased to meet the both of you. I do hope you enjoy your time here."

Alannah smiled. "I am quite sure we will. This is our first time in Overland, after all, and we plan on making it a memorable event." She turned to look at Lowell, who had been staring rather avidly at her. "Good Sir, I must request that you put your eyes back in your head and your tongue back in your mouth, or I shall be forced to cause you grievous injury. I am a married woman, but even were I not, I would take strong objection to being stared at as though I were a piece of meat."

Lowell blanched. "You are very forward with your insults, Lady Stayne. I would be careful what you say. I have many influential friends, and you could very well find yourself quite ruined." He smiled smugly, but the smile quickly faded when Alannah began to laugh.

"You could not ruin me if you tried. I have no ties to this world. I am an Underlander and as such I am not subject to any of your petty feuds or influences. However, I am a close and dear friend of your sister in law, and it is her you should thank for the fact that I do not take your slurvish head off!"

Tarrant glared at Lowell. "Alannah is right. You have Alice to thank for the fact that you have escaped injury at our hands. She has informed me of what you have done in the past." He grabbed Lowell's arm none too gently and pulled him out of the hearing of Alice and her mother and sister. Alannah followed.

Tarrant glared at Lowell, eyes dark. "Naow, I want ye to listen, because I do not intend tae repeat meself. Ye are never tae do anythin' like that again, am I clear? Ye are married, and yer wife is the only woman ye should be sharing a bed with. Ye must have made a vow tae that effect on yer wedding day. Perhaps ye should consider 'onoring it!"

Alannah continued, her dark brogue coloring her words. "Tarrant, ye may be wastin' yer time. I dinnae think merely remindin' him o his oath is goin' tae have much of an effect. I propose something a bit…madder."

Tarrant grinned evilly, and Lowell blanched. "An excellent idea, Alannah. But what would be mad enough for this cheating bastard?"

Alannah looked thoughtful, and then grinned madly. "I think perhaps he could do wif a bit of…tea." She looked over at Tarrant. "What do you say?"

Tarrant laughed in elation. "Perfect! But do you have the tea with you?"

Alannah nodded, then hiked up her dress, revealing a bottle strapped to her leg. Lowell gaped in shock. "Why, you are nothing but a blatant hussy!"

Alannah unstrapped the bottle and glared at him. "Tarrant, please hold his mouth open so I can give him his tea."

Tarrant grinned wickedly and forced Lowell's mouth open. Alannah poured the contents of the bottle down his throat. "Now, it might take a bit for the full effect to set in. But once it does…"

A few moments later, Alice came over to where Tarrant and Alannah stood. She was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "What…did…you…do?" she managed to gasp out between gales of laughter.

Lowell had wandered over to Margaret in a daze, and begun to babble, confessing about the numerous affairs and indiscretions he had committed. In between his confessions he had startled everyone by spouting bits of nonsense words like slithy and mimsy.

Alannah looked innocent, but her eyes sparked with wicked mischief. "Why, nothing. I only gave him Veritas Tea. I bought some along in case I needed it."

Alice laughed louder. "You know, this might just turn out to be a very interesting party after all."

**Author's Note-If anyone can name the painting Alannah looks at, you get a strawberry scone courtesy of Thackery. Just be sure to duck. **

**P.S-The next chapter will focus on Stayne and the children, then I will be turning the Underlanders lose on London.**


	4. Chapter 4 Of Kitchens and Chaos

Misadventures in Overland Chapter Four

Of Kitchens and Chaos

**Author's Note-As promised, here is a chapter devoted to Stayne and the children. Hope you like it. **

Stayne was sure that the gods were laughing at him. It was the only explanation he could think of for why his day had been nothing but pure chaos from the moment he woke up. Actually, he reflected ruefully, he had not been woken up as much as shocked awake by a six year old whirling dervish.

Katarina had come bounding into the bedroom, and with a flying leap, landed on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and shocking him into consciousness. He gasped sharply, and then glared at her. "Katarina Stayne! What in Time do you think you are doing?"

Katarina had grinned at him. "You need to wake up Daddy. Michael is trying to crawl into the cupboards."

Stayne gaped at her and bolted out of bed, running towards the kitchen. Sure enough, Michael had partially disappeared inside the large cupboard under the sink. Stayne snatched him up, then grabbed a rag from the sink and wiped off the cobwebs that coated Michael's face. Michael squirmed in protest. Stayne turned to Katarina. "How long have you two been awake?"

Katarina looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet. "Well, you see, Daddy I wanted to surprise you…."

Stayne looked at her, confused. "Surprise me with…" his voice suddenly trailed off as he finally noticed the state the kitchen was in. Pots and pans were strewn all over the floor, and the cold cupboard was wide open. Someone, and Stayne had a rather good idea who, had dragged a chair over to the cupboard and pulled out some eggs. Stayne sighed as he noticed several of the eggs had smashed on the counter below. Also spread out on the counter was what appeared to be the smashed remnants of scones. Stayne turned and glared at Katarina, who shuffled her feet even more. "Katarina Stayne, what were you doing?"

Katarina mumbled quietly, and Stayne sighed. "Look at me and speak up."

Katarina slowly looked up at him, remorse in her gaze. "Well, I wanted to make breakfast for everyone, and I know you like eggs, so I was going to make you some, only they got all smashed, and I couldn't figure out how to work the stove, and then Michael started crawling everywhere, and I threw a scone at him, but it got dirty, so I tried to wash it off, and it got all squishy, and…"

"Katarina." Stayne said quietly. Katarina stopped her rambling and looked abashed.

"Sorry, Daddy." She whispered. Stayne smiled.

"That's alright; your mother is a rambler too. But I do have some questions to ask. First, why was Michael in the kitchen in the first place?"

"I wanted him to help. I know he's only a baby, but I thought maybe he could pull out the pans I needed." Katarina smiled at her brother. "He's a real good helper, Daddy. Honest."

Stayne sighed. "I'm sure he is, but honey, you're both too little to be in the kitchen without an adult. You could have come and woken me up. I would have loved to make breakfast with you two."

Katarina looked confused. "But Momma said that you could burn water." Stayne frowned.

"Well, that might be true, but that still does not mean you are allowed in this kitchen without me or your Momma. Is that perfectly clear?"

"Yes, Daddy." Katarina said quietly. Stayne smiled, and then knelt in front of her.

"Good. Now, I have an idea. Why don't the three of us go to Marmoreal's kitchens and ask Thackery if he can make us something special?"

Katarina's eyes lit up. "Really? I can go visit Thackery?" Stayne laughed. Katarina had been in awe of the Hare ever since she met him when she was a baby. Stayne was sure it was Thackery's chaotic nature that so appealed to her. He had vowed to someday tell Katarina the truth of why Thackery was the mad creature she was so awestruck by.

He was bought out of his reverie by Katarina tugging on his sleeve. "Come on, Daddy. We have to get to the kitchens early otherwise Thackery won't have any good stuff left!"

Stayne stood up, and grinned. "Well in that case, we had better hurry! We don't want to miss the good stuff!" He looked at Katarina, and sighed. "Katarina, you're still in your pajamas. Do you want to get dressed?"

Katarina grinned and shook her head. "I want to go just like this. I promise I'll get dressed after breakfast! Please let me wear my pajamas!" She gazed up at him with a pleading expression, and Stayne melted. "Very well. But would you object terribly to waiting while I get your brother dressed?"

"No, Daddy." Katarina said solemnly. Stayne grinned, and then turned to Michael. "What do you say, little lad? Would you like a fresh nappy?" Michael gurgled, and Stayne laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on, then."

He went into the bedroom and placed Michael on the bedspread. Michael immediately began to crawl towards the edge of the bed, gurgling happily. Stayne, who had been looking under the bed for the box that Michael's nappies were in, looked up just in time to witness Michael teetering on the edge of the bed. He gave a sharp cry of shock, and scooped him up, depositing him once more in the middle of the bed. He pointed sternly at him. "STAY."

Michael blatted, and Stayne glared at him before kneeling down once again and dragging the box out from under the bed. He set it in the middle of the bed, then sighed and pulled Michael back from the edge once again. "What did I say?"

Michael burbled, and Stayne laughed. "That's right. Now, let's see what we can do about getting that nappy changed." He reached into the box and pulled out a fresh nappy and pins, then, sighing in resignation, pulled Michael back to the middle of the bed.

Twenty minutes later, the three of them walked into the kitchen at Marmoreal. Stayne immediately ducked as a large scone topped with cream came hurtling towards him. The scone smacked into the wall behind him with a loud SPLAT. Stayne turned and plucked the scone from the wall, and took a bite. "Very good, Thackery."

Thackery came out from behind the table and grinned madly at them. "It's me special recipe! It's got lots of berries and lots of sugar and it is so sweet! Spoon!" His gaze shifted over to Katarina, who giggled. "It's the young Stayne! Calloo! Callay!"

Katarina blushed. "Mr. Thackery, sir, could I please help make some scones?"

Thackery laughed. "Yes, of course! Helping would be very fun, and I could use a helper, and you would be quite welcome." He suddenly paused, and picking up a soup ladle that lay nearby, threw it towards Stayne, who dodged and caught the ladle in one hand. Thackery grinned at him. "Good catch."

Stayne grinned back. "Thanks. Now, can Michael and I come a bit further in, or would you like to throw more things at us?"

Thackery laughed, and then nodded. Katarina immediately ran over to where he stood and began to pull on the sack of flour that was on the counter. Thackery and Stayne watched, frozen, as the bag inched closer to the edge of the counter. Stayne, realizing that what was about to happen was inevitable, sighed, hoping that the bag was almost empty.

Unfortunately, this was not the case. The bag was nearly half full. It landed on Katarina's head with a dull thump, coating her in flour. In seconds, she looked like a small white statue. She blinked, and began to cry. "Daaaddddyyy!"

Stayne had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He struggled to keep his face stern and straight. "Young lady, you are in big trouble. You should know better, after all…" he couldn't hold his laughter back anymore. "Little one, you look so silly!"

Katarina sniffled. "I'm not in trouble?" Stayne shook his head, still laughing. Katarina grinned. "Can I still help?" At Stayne's nod, she clapped her hands, creating a cloud of flour.

Stayne walked over to a slightly more peaceful part of the kitchen with Michael, watching in amusement as Katarina and Thackery began making scones. He had to admit; sometimes chaos had its moments.


	5. Chapter 5 London Calling

Misadventures in Overland Chapter Five

London Calling

Alannah slowly woke up, staring at the ceiling above her. She grinned as she remembered the night before. Her Veritas Tea had caused quite the sensation at the party. Margaret had wandered over at one point, her face white and tearfully thanked Alannah for confirming what she had dreaded and suspected all along. Alannah had been slightly amazed when Margaret had ruefully admitted she was going to remain married, but Alice had told her later that a divorce would cause even more of a scandal and make Margaret a pariah in Society.

"She has no choice but to remain married to him, even though he is a boor and a cur. To do otherwise would invite gossip and rumor mongering." Alice had told her. Alannah had shaken her head in amazement at the strange Overland custom.

Now she climbed out of bed, singing softly to herself. Today was the day! Alice had promised to give Tarrant and her a grand tour of London. Alannah dressed quickly, heading for the main hall. Alice and Tarrant were already there, conversing in low tones. Alannah smiled softly as she noticed Tarrant gently place his arms around Alice. She blinked, noticing that something about Alice seemed different.

Alice looked around and saw Alannah. She grinned broadly, and waved her over. She was practically glowing with excitement as she told Alannah her plans for the day.

"We'll go to the Tea Shops, and we'll stop by the palace, and perhaps visit the shops, Oh, Alannah, we'll need to go to a symphony so you can hear Overland music, I think there's one that is performing Beethoven's works, you'll love him, and we'll also have to go to Hyde Park, I loved going there as a girl, and.."

"Alice!" Tarrant and Alannah replied in unison. Tarrant looked at Alannah, and grinned. "I think our Rambles have rubbed off on her." Alice blushed deeply.

"I am sorry, but I am rather excited. I've never really had the chance to show off my home to friends, and I am really looking forward to our outing."

Alannah laughed. "So are we, Alice. I'm sure Tarrant and I are going to have a marvelously mad time. Aren't we?"

Tarrant grinned. "That we are. Alice, lead on." Alice grinned, and then led them outside where a small carriage sat waiting. Alannah blanched slightly. Tarrant looked sideways at her, and mouthed "Maxwell?" Alannah gulped, and then nodded once. Tarrant gave her a gentle hug of reassurance. "You have nothing to fear."

Alannah smiled, and then climbed into the carriage.

The first stop they made was at a small tea shop. Alannah and Tarrant looked around in slight wonder at the stark décor. Tarrant grinned and nudged Alannah, pointing to one of the small tea tables that were arranged throughout the shop. A small man sat there, a large purple teapot in front of him. This, however, was not what caused the Underlanders to look at each other and grin madly. It was the man himself. He had a large, bushy beard that was neatly combed, with large beetle like eyebrows, and frizzy hair that seemed to float about his head like a black halo. As if that alone was not enough, he was also wearing a suit of the brightest yellow.

Alannah grinned madly and walked over to the man, who was reading a newspaper and muttering quietly under his breath. "Bloody stupid people living 'round here, you ask me." He gradually realized he was being watched, and slowly looked up at Alannah. "Might I help you, young lady?" His voice was surprisingly deep for someone of his stature.

Alannah grinned. "May I join you, Sir? You see, I was hoping to run into a few madmen while in Overland, and you look like you are madder than a March hare."

The man gaped at her, and then laughed boomingly. "I would be delighted to have you join me, Miss! Please, sit! Would you care for some tea?"

Alannah sat, and smiled madly. "I would love some, thank you. Oh! I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? Lady Alannah Stayne, Healer and Singer to Mirana of Marmoreal, Queen of Underland." She stuck her hand out. The man took it, pumping it twice.

"Sir Jeffrey St. Catchpole, at your service. I'm a watchmaker by trade."

Alannah grinned. "A Time Trapper, hey? You know, he only appreciates watches if they are very well made. A cheap watch makes him rather annoyed. He does everything he can to assure they don't run correctly."

Sir Jeffrey looked at her in great affront. "My Lady, my watches are among the finest ever seen in London! The King himself has a watch that I made especially for him! Why, there is no watch made that is more amazing than the ones in my shop!"

Alannah grinned. "You think so?" She turned to where Tarrant was standing with Alice. "Tarrant! Come over here!" Tarrant gently excused himself and walked over.

"You wanted to see me, Alannah?"

Alannah grinned. "Tarrant Hightopp, this is Sir Jeffrey St. Catchpole, Watchmaker Extraordinaire. Sir Jeffrey, this is Tarrant, Hatter to Mirana. Tarrant, Sir Jeffrey claims he has the most fantastic watches ever known to man in his shop. Do you have your watch with you?"

Tarrant smiled, and pulled his watch out of his pocket. "I never go anywhere without it, Alannah." He handed it to her, and she grinned.

"Sir Jeffrey, see what you make of this watch." She handed it over to him, and his jaw dropped.

"Why, it doesn't tell you the time! It has the months and days of the week on it instead! What a funny watch to not tell you what o'clock it is!"

Tarrant laughed, and then looked slyly at Alannah. "Well, why should it? Do any of the Overland watches tell them what year it is?"

Alannah laughed. "Tarrant, you know that in Overland it stays the same year for such a long time." She grinned up at Alice, who had walked over to join the conversation. "I imagine this sounds familiar."

Alice laughed. "Indeed it does. Tarrant seemed to take a great delight in confounding me, and Thackery was no better." She smiled fondly at Tarrant. "But even then, I was rather captivated with him. Up until then, the only human I had met was the Duchess, and Time knows she's horrid."

Sir Jeffrey was looking at them with a strangely curious expression. He seemed to want to speak, but unable to form the words. Finally, he managed. "Might I ask what you three are babbling on about?"

Alannah, Tarrant and Alice exchanged glances, grinning madly. Alannah leaned in, staring seriously at Sir Jeffrey. "Have you ever read Alice in Wonderland?"

Sir Jeffrey nodded. "Yes, of course! Mr. Carroll has a true gift for nonsense. Why?"

Alannah smiled. "Because I have a strange and wonderful story to tell, Sir Jeffrey." She motioned a waiter over. "Please bring us a tray full of scones, sandwiches, and four pots of the finest tea you have." The waiter bowed, and went into the kitchen, returning moments later with a tray laden with food.

Alannah gestured to the tray. "Help yourself, Sir Jeffrey while you listen to my tale. It is one filled with strange beings and brave deeds. A tale that you can tell your children and grandchildren. A tale full of magic, mystery, and madness."

Three hours later, the tray was clear of food, all the tea had been drunk, and Sir Jeffrey was staring at them with a mixture of amazement and curiosity. He stammered a few times, and finally found his voice. "That was the most amazing tale I have ever heard." He suddenly beamed happily. "I cannot thank you enough for telling it to me. You have made my life so much better for the hearing of it. I thank you most heartily!"

He stood from the table. "Sadly, I must return to my shop. But please, stop by and I will make you the finest and most beautiful watch I know how. Why, it will even rival the King's own watch! Will you come? It is not far from here."

Alannah bowed her head. "We would be honored, Sir Jeffrey. I believe we have one or two things we need to do first, but I promise that before the day's end you will see us. For now, we must also bid you a fond farewell."

The three of walked out of the Tea Shop into the foggy London climate. Alannah shivered. "London's not very bright, is it?" Alice sighed, shaking her head.

"No, but they're used to it. Now, since Tarrant decided on the Tea Shop as the first place to visit, Alannah-you may decide on the next place."

Alannah grinned at Tarrant. "Not surprised you chose the Tea Shop, but I would have thought perhaps you'd be more interested in finding a Milliner's Shop."

Tarrant waved his hand airily. "Well, I had considered it, but really, those poor hat makers wouldn't know what to do with me." Alice and Alannah burst out laughing. Tarrant pouted at Alice. "It's not that funny, love." Alice didn't reply, but instead kissed him gently.

Alannah had finally gotten herself under control and was about to name her choice when her eyes were suddenly riveted to Alice. The nagging feeling that something was different about her flared up stronger than ever. She quickly let her eyes roam over her body, and then suddenly gasped sharply as the revelation hit.

Alice looked over at her, concerned. "Alannah, what is the matter?"

Alannah smiled warmly at her. "Nothing is the matter, Alice. In fact, if what I suspect is true, then everything is wonderfully right. I don't suppose there's a bookshop around here?"

Alice blinked at the strange shift in subjects, and then nodded. "Yes, of course. It's this way." She walked off down the street, Tarrant and Alannah following behind. Tarrant looked over at Alannah, speaking quietly so Alice couldn't overhear.

"What do you suspect to be true? Is it something I need to be concerned with? Will it affect Alice in any way? Should we cut the trip short? Does she need medicine?"

Alannah chuckled. "To answer the second question first, no you have no reason to be concerned. Alice is a remarkably strong woman, and I have the feeling she will manage nicely. The third question's answer is yes, it will affect her. It is something that affects nearly all women whose men are…shall we say…amorous. There is no need to cut the trip short, and by the time she reaches the point where she will need medicine, we'll be back at Marmoreal."

Tarrant gaped at her. "You…are you saying that Alice is…" he couldn't finish. Alannah grinned and nodded.

It was at that moment that Tarrant Hightopp, Hatter to the White Queen, Hero of the Frabjous Day, and former Leader of The Resistance did something he had never done before. He fainted dead away.


	6. Chapter 6 Revelations and Conversations

Misadventures in Overland Chapter Six

Revelations and Conversations

_It was at that moment that Tarrant Hightopp, Hatter to the White Queen, Hero of the Frabjous Day, and former Leader of the Resistance did something he had never done before. He fainted dead away._

Alannah gasped with laughter. She clamped her hands to her mouth, trying her best to keep from bursting. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful, and began laughing so loudly people turned to look.

Alice turned, wondering what the source of the amusement was. She gave a gasp of alarm as she noticed Tarrant lying prone on the ground. She ran over to him, glaring in anger at Alannah, who was giggling uncontrollably. "I do not see what is so funny, Alannah! Tarrant could be seriously hurt, and you are laughing! Was that a part of your Oath, to ridicule those that might need your help?"

Alannah smiled. "Alice, Tarrant is not hurt in the slightest. He was merely surprised by something I told him." She nudged him with her foot. "Oi! Tarrant! Wake up, ye bloody great lump!"

Tarrant's eyes popped open, and he sprung to his feet. "Alannah! Was I imagining things or did you tell me that Alice is…you know? And did I actually faint?"

Alannah laughed. "Yes she is and yes you did. Why?" Tarrant grinned in elation, and pulled her into a hug, gently kissing her cheek.

"Because I wanted to make sure that this was not a dream. Thank you so much, my friend. You have no idea how long Alice and I have dreamt of this moment. This is truly marvelous."

Alice stared from Tarrant and Alannah in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand what is going on. Have I changed in some way I'm not aware of?" Tarrant and Alannah smiled at each other, and then Alannah nodded.

"You have, but it is a change that I know you have been dreaming of for many a year. Alice, you are rather intelligent. I'm sure if you thought carefully, you would be able to realize what Tarrant and I are speaking of."

Alice's eyes narrowed in thought then flew open as she reached a conclusion. She looked at Alannah, who nodded excitedly. Alice's gaze shifted to Tarrant, who was grinning wider than Chess. She whooped, and mindless of the fact that they were on a crowded street, and that people were stopping to stare, leapt into his arms and kissed him with every ounce of strength she possessed. Tarrant swept her up, kissing her just as fiercely.

Alannah watched, and realized that she was missing her husband terribly. She sighed so deeply that Alice and Tarrant turned to look at her. "Are you alright, Alannah?" Alice asked in concern. Alannah smiled briefly.

"I'm fine, but I miss Ilosivic. I guess seeing you two kiss made me think of him. He is such a marvelous kisser, you know. The things he can do with that mouth of his…" she trailed off, smiling dreamily. Alice laughed, and then looked over at Tarrant. "I do believe Alannah is lost in a daydream. Perhaps we should just go into the bookshop without her?"

Alannah looked at her, startled. "Bookshop? We've arrived?" She turned to where Alice was pointing, and grinned. The building in front of her was small, with two large windows set in the front. Piled in both windows were books of all shapes and sizes. A sign on the left window read The Tattered Remnant. Alannah sighed happily, and entered the shop. Inside, it was small, with shelves piled high with books. A small counter was set in the back wall, and squashy chairs were arranged higgledy piggedly throughout the shop. There was another small counter piled high with scones and other pastries.

A small woman, with snow white hair and a face wreathed with wrinkles, came hobbling towards them, leaning heavily on a cane topped with a silver knob. She beamed up at them. "Welcome to my shop, dears. My name is Bridget McCann, owner and operator for these past eighty years. Will you need a specific book?"

Alannah immediately liked her. "Yes, Mrs. McCann. Would you happen to have any books written by Shakespeare?" She looked over at Alice. "That's the one you told me about, right? The one that wrote the story about the ghosts and witches?" Alice nodded.

Mrs. McCann smiled. "Do you mean Macbeth, Miss...?" Alannah smiled.

"Lady Alannah Stayne, Healer and Singer to Mirana, White Queen of Underland, at your service." She curtseyed.

Mrs. McCann looked at her. "Healer? What does that mean, if I might ask?"

Alannah smiled. "It means just what you might think. I guess the equivalent in this world would be a doctor. There are some similarities. From what I understand, the doctors here have to take an Oath to do no harm as well. But why do you ask?"

Mrs. McCann smiled, shaking her head. "No reason. Now, if you will follow me, I will find you a copy of Shakespeare's work."

Alice and Tarrant had found books, and were reading when Tarrant looked up, and began laughing uproariously. Alice turned and joined in the laughter.

A pile of books was heading towards them. If one looked closely, they would catch a glimpse of brownish red hair, but not much else. The pile stopped in front of them. Tarrant grinned. "Alannah, are there any books left on the shelves?"

Alannah grunted, and then deposited her pile on an empty chair, glaring in mock anger at him. "Ha, Ha. I can't help it if these Overland authors fascinate me. They're all so skilled."

Tarrant laughed, and then began sorting through the books. "Shakespeare, Shakespeare, Shakespeare, _Alice in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass, Hunting of the Snark_, Sherlock Holmes? Who's he?"

Alannah grinned. "A detective. Mrs. McCann said that he's well worth reading."

Tarrant smiled. "You realize you have six copies of Alice and Looking Glass apiece? Surely you know the story well enough. You're an Underlander, after all."

Alannah nodded. "I know, but I still want to read the Overland version. After all, it's supposed to be perfectly marvelous nonsense." She swept the pile onto the floor, then sat down and began to read; only pausing to giggle at certain passages in the book. Tarrant watched, and noticed she skipped a large portion of the book. "You missed a bit."

Alannah sighed. "It's the chapter with Ilosivic's Trial. He still has some bad memories associated with that day. He's grateful that Alice tried to stand up for him, and I know you have worked out any differences between you, but I don't think he's ever fully forgiven you or Thackery for your testimonies."

Tarrant frowned sadly. "I cannot say I blame him, but I was rather intimidated. After all, the last time I was in the presence of the Red King and Queen I nearly had my head chopped off, and was cursed to a never ending Tea Party. So the fear that I might be beheaded was never far from my thoughts."

Alannah smiled grimly. "That's another reason to be glad the Bloody Big Head is gone. We don't have to worry about losing our heads at the capricious whims of a mad monarch." Tarrant nodded in fervent agreement.

**Author's Note-There will be a bit of Stayne/Alannah in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7 Mirror Talk

Misadventures in Overland Chapter Seven

Mirror Talk

Alannah sighed as she lay back on her bed. The outing in London had been quite a lot of fun, she reflected. But she couldn't help but feel slight pangs of jealousy as she watched Alice and Tarrant. They had been rather oblivious to Alannah at times. In truth, there were times when they were oblivious to everything around them.

Alannah closed her eyes, trying to get to sleep. Five minutes later, she was as wide awake as she had been all day. She sighed in frustration, realizing that she wasn't used to sleeping alone. She had decided that her only reason for sleeping the night before was only due to sheer exhaustion.

She was about to resign herself to a restless night when she saw a strange sight. Her suitcase seemed to be emitting a soft white light. Alannah, her curiosity piqued, climbed out of bed and knelt in front of the suitcase, unlocking the clasps. The light seemed to be coming from a wrapped up object at the bottom of the bag that she hadn't noticed before. She pulled it out, quickly unwrapping it. It was a small mirror, rather plain in appearance, with dark, smoky glass. Alannah gazed at it in confusion, then noticed that there was a rolled up piece of paper near her. She picked it up, and her eyes widened in shock and amazement as she read the contents.

_**Alannah,**_

_**I wish with all my heart that I could be in Overland with you, but perhaps this gift will help. It belonged to my father, and it is quite a remarkable mirror. It's made of the same glass that the Looking Glass was forged out of, and it has some rather remarkable properties. One of these is allowing whoever holds it to communicate with any person, no matter where or indeed, when they are. All you must do is look into the glass and say the name of the person you wish to speak with, and they will appear reflected in the glass. I fervently hope you find this mirror soon, my love, as I find myself missing you quite terribly. **_

_**Ilosivic. **_

_**P.S-Don't worry about dropping it, it's unbreakable.**_

Alannah ran over to the bed, and eagerly held the mirror up to her face. "Ilosivic Stayne." The glass, which had been foggy, began to clear slowly. Alannah gaped in amazement as Stayne's face slowly came into view, and she felt her heart twist. Oh, Time but she missed him. She gripped the mirror tighter, smiling as he came into view, looking as though he was standing right behind her. He smiled.

"You found the mirror, I take it?"

Alannah nodded, then took a deep breath and began babbling. "Ilosivic I miss you so much, and I miss Katarina and Michael, and I'm actually having quite the lovely time of it, Overland is so much fun, and Tarrant and I met a wonderfully funny old man who makes watches, and he's promised that if I go by his shop that he'll make me a fine watch, and we went into a bookshop, and I bought six copies of Mr. Carroll's books each, only I skipped reading the chapter about your Trial, and we went to Buckingham Palace and saw the Guards, and they wear funny black hats, and then we went to a museum and saw some wonderful Overland art, then we went to a symphony, and Alice is pregnant, and I forced Veritas Tea on her sister's husband, and…"

Stayne laughed. "Alannah! Darling, take a breath. I'm in no hurry, after all. The children are asleep, and everything's taken care of and…" he trailed off, and then gaped in shock. "Did you say Alice was pregnant?" Alannah nodded, and Stayne laughed. "How did Tarrant take it?"

Alannah giggled. "He fainted. He pieced it together from the bits of information I gave him, and just fainted away on the sidewalk. Course, after he came to he was thrilled. Alice figured it out as well and well…" she sighed. "Seeing them getting amorous with each other made me miss you quite a lot, and all they were doing was kissing!"

Stayne gasped in mock astonishment. "Why, Lady Stayne! Are you perhaps suggesting that had the situation been reversed that you and I would be doing more than kissing?" Alannah grinned wickedly, and Stayne laughed. "You know I think you might be correct. I do believe you might have corrupted me!" Alannah giggled madly. Stayne laughed. "Now, you mentioned going to a symphony. What was that like?"

Alannah grinned widely. "Oh, it was absolutely amazing! The musicians were playing something from a composer named Beethoven! Alice told me all about him afterwards. He was completely deaf, yet he composed such wonderfully beautiful music! We don't have anything like it in Underland!"

Stayne smiled. "I'd imagine not. Now, I'd like to hear about your day without the Rambling, which, by the way, your daughter seems to have inherited."

Alannah laughed. "She has? What did she ramble about?" Stayne laughed.

"Well, she woke me up this morning by landing on my stomach and announcing that Michael was crawling into a cupboard…"

Alannah fell back on the bed, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She had been biting her lip while Stayne told his story, and so far had managed to keep herself under control. But when Stayne told her what had happened in Marmoreal's kitchens, she could no longer control herself and collapsed in laughter. "She must have looked so silly! She wasn't hurt, was she?" Stayne smiled.

"No, more shocked than anything. But I think once she realized she wasn't going to be getting in trouble she got over the trauma rather quickly. She made some rather nice raspberry scones, too. I think perhaps she has what it takes to be a cook."

Alannah grinned. "Well, as long as she doesn't develop an affinity for pepper, then I'm all for her becoming a cook." Stayne laughed and nodded.

"Yes, let's hope that was just a trait of the Duchess's Cook. I wonder whatever became of her after she left the Duchess's employ."

Alannah giggled. "My mother hired her. She didn't last too long, Mother got tired of there being pepper in every dish. Come to think of it, I got rather tired of it as well. I think maybe that's the reason I'm not so fond of pepper."

Stayne's jaw dropped. "You're joking!" He grinned and shook his head in amusement. "The world's rather small, isn't it?" Alannah laughed, nodding in agreement, then gave a deep sigh. Stayne looked at her in concern. "Is there something wrong?"

She bit her lip, and nodded. "I can see you, hear you, talk to you, but I can't touch you. I can't feel your lips on mine, your hands caressing me, and it's driving me mad. I don't know if I'll be able to last a whole week."

Stayne grinned wickedly. "Is that all? Why that is easily settled. I wrote that the mirror has many remarkable properties, and there's one on there I've never used-but my father told me it works rather well for those times when you are apart from the one you love-or when you just want a bit of company without having to pay for it. That last bit was all him, by the way. But according to him, all you have to do is touch the center of the mirror with the tips of your fingers, and the person you are talking with will be in the room with you."

Alannah placed her fingertips on the mirror, and shut her eyes. When she opened them again, she gave a cry of disappointment. The glass had gone smoky again. She was about to throw it across the room in rage when she heard the unmistakable sound of Stayne laughing. "Turn around, love."

Alannah spun around and gaped in amazement. Stayne was lounging on the bed, grinning at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words were cut short by Alannah pouncing on him and kissing him for all she was worth. He sighed, and happily wrapped his arms around her, eagerly kissing her back. He gently maneuvered her so she was lying on her back, and moved his lips to her throat, licking the soft flesh. Alannah moaned, arching her neck, and gasped his name. Stayne smirked. "After all these years, I can still make you wild, can't I?" Alannah moaned in response, and Stayne laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, this spell only lasts until morning..." he was cut off by Alannah's cry of disappointment. He kissed her. "I don't like it any more than you do my beauty. But I haven't figured out yet how to make it last longer. So instead, we'll have to settle for making this night last for as long as we can."

Alannah nodded, and then pulled him down into a deep kiss. "I'll take whatever I can get, love."


	8. Chapter 8 When The Morning Comes

Misadventures in Overland Chapter Eight

When the Morning Comes

Alannah sighed happily, wrapping her arms around Stayne. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and softly kissed her. "I've only got about ten minutes left, my love. The spell ends at the rising of the sun. But I'll come back tonight-and every night if you need me."

Alannah gulped, and then shook her head. "I think now I can manage until I return home. It will give me something to look forward to when I get back home. Besides, the children need you more than I do."

Stayne nodded, and then looked out the window. "The sun's rising, and I'll soon be back in Underland. Good bye, my Lady Love." He pulled her into a deep kiss. "Shut your eyes."

Alannah shut her eyes, and then slowly opened them onto an empty room. She sighed, and walked over to the window, watching the sun rise slowly over the horizon. 'I hope you are watching this too, my love.'

Back in Underland, Stayne was also watching the sun rise over the land. He sighed, then turned and went back into the cottage.

Alannah was too restless to sleep any longer, so she decided to walk around the house. She pulled on her dress, and quietly opened her bedroom door, then headed down the corridor. She turned the corner and collided with one of the maids, a young girl of about sixteen. The girl immediately began to stammer an apology. "I'm so sorry Miss! I did not see you there! I'm so sorry! Please don't scold me Miss! It were an accident, I didn't mean to run into you, Miss! Please don't tell Mistress!"

Alannah smiled gently at her. "You have no reason to be so upset. It was my fault for not looking where I was going, and there's no harm done. Why, my children have plowed into me with greater force than you just did. You do not need to apologize for anything. But since we did collide with each other, perhaps you might do me a favor?" At the girl's nod, she smiled. "Might I know your name?"

The girl's eyes widened in disbelief. "You want to know my name?" Alannah nodded, and she blushed crimson. "It's Matilda, Miss. Matilda Hucksley."

Alannah grinned. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Matilda. My name is Alannah Stayne. I'm a guest of the Lady Alice."

Matilda nodded. "I know, Miss. The servants were talking about what you did at the party to Mr. Manchester. Cook said it were the funniest thing she'd ever seen in a long while. She said that if you were to ever want anything, all you would need to do was go into the kitchen and ask her. She's not too fond of Mr. Manchester. In truth Miss, none of us like him overmuch." Matilda clapped her hand to her mouth and looked mortified. "I should not have said that Miss! It was not my place to say such horrible things about my superiors!"

Alannah grinned. "Matilda, I come from a place where cats disappear, cards talk, and magic and madness is the norm. I hardly think I'm going to be shocked or surprised by anything you have to say."

Matilda laughed. "You must live somewhere wonderful, Miss." She looked shyly at Alannah. "I should very much love to hear about your home. If you don't object, you could come with me while I do me chores and tell me about it."

Alannah chuckled. "I would be delighted." Matilda smiled, and they walked off down the hall. Alannah sighed, and then began speaking. "I live in Underland, a realm that most on this world would consider to be nothing more than a dream world. But it is real, and it is a magical land. Magic and madness are a part of the very air we breathe. There are strange creatures, and we all pride ourselves on being completely mad. But it was not always a wonderful place to live. Many years ago, we were suffering under the Tyranny of the Red Queen, Iracebeth of Crims. Then one day, a Champion from Overland arrived…"

Matilda laughed, clapping her hands. "What a fantastic story, Miss! Thank you so much for telling it to me, and also thank you for being so kind to me. You are truly a lady, Miss."

Alannah hugged her gently, much to her delight and surprise. "You are very welcome. Now, I do believe I'll take up the offer the Cook made. I'm feeling a mite hungry."

Matilda grinned. "Yes, Ma'am. The kitchen is just down this hall, second door on the right. I think Cook is making tarts for breakfast."

Alannah laughed. "That's wonderful!" She set off down the hall, and entered the kitchen, grinning as she watched the hustle and bustle of activity. The Head Cook, a plump matronly woman of about fifty, spotted her, and came over, grinning. "Morning to you, Miss. Would you like anything?"

Alannah smiled. "I understand that you are going to be making tarts for breakfast. I was wondering if perhaps I could help you. I'm quite a good cook."

The Cook smiled gently. "That's very generous of you, Miss. But we've got everything managed quite nicely. Tell you what, why don't you go sit down over there, and the first tart out of the oven is yours for the tasting." She pointed to a chair by the fire, and Alannah sat, watching as the kitchen help bustled about. 'Must be nice to be able to work in a kitchen without ducking every few moments.' She smiled softly as she thought of Thackery. He had recovered nicely from the trauma of the Horrendevush Day. While he would never quite be the same as he once was, he was no longer the paranoid animal that he had been.

The Cook pulled a tray of tarts out of the oven and set them on the counter to cool, then bought one over to Alannah. "Here you are, Miss. Hot out of the oven."

Alannah took a bite, and grinned widely. "Absolutely delicious. Raspberry, aren't they?" At the Cook's nod, she laughed. "I thought so. I do believe the tarts will make a wonderful breakfast."

"Tarts? We're having tarts? Oh, I love tarts! They're quite yummy, and good, and quite tasty, and especially if they're piping hot, fresh from the ovens,"

"Tarrant!" Alannah laughed. Tarrant, who had entered the kitchen, grinned sheepishly at her.

"I'm fine."

The Cook, who was looking at him in disbelief, finally found her voice. "Just who do you think you are, sir? Barging into my kitchen without so much as a by your leave! Why, it's an outrage! I will thank you to leave immediately!"

Alannah, seeing Tarrant's eyes start to flash orange, quickly intervened. "It's alright. He's Alice's…friend. This is Tarrant Hightopp."

The Cook immediately softened. "Well, in that case I suppose he can stay for a bit. But just you keep an eye on him. He looks a bit shifty to me."

Alannah laughed. "Well, he is the Mad Hatter, you know. Come on, Tarrant, and join me by the fire."

They sat down, and Tarrant grinned at Alannah. "Alice's friend?"

Alannah giggled. "Well, I have the feeling if I said you and Alice were lovers, the house would shake to pieces. I know her mum is sure that the two of you sleep on opposite sides of Underland. So tell me, how quickly after you were sent to separate rooms did you end up in one?"

He laughed. "I think it was about three minutes after. I had barely taken off my hat when there was a knock at the door." He smiled. "We spent more time talking about the child than we did making love. Alice is hoping for a girl."

Alannah smiled. "Is that what you want?"

He nodded. "I'd be happy with a healthy child. But if it's a girl, then I do know what I want to call her. Arianna, after my older sister. If it's a boy, then I want him to be named Josiah, after my baby brother."

Alannah smiled. "Those are good names. Did they both die on..." she paused, and Tarrant shook his head.

"Arianna did. She was killed by the Jabberwock. But Josiah got sick one day, and he just never got better. He was seven when he died. I was fourteen, and that was my first real experience with death. I cried for three days after."

Alannah sighed in sympathy. "How many brothers and sisters did you have?'

Tarrant sighed. "Eight. After the Horrendevush Day, I sometimes used to wish that I was with them. But then if I had gone, Mirana might have been killed. That would have been an even greater blow to Underland." He smiled. "But now that Alice is having my child, the Hightopp name won't disappear forever."

Alannah squeezed his hand in understanding and friendship, and he smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9 Time Marches On

Misadventures in Overland Chapter Nine

Time Marches On

Alice smiled as she watched Tarrant and Alannah glance around in wonder at the watches and clocks that adorned the walls and shelves of Sir Jeffrey's shop. Tarrant, who had gained a healthy respect for the power of Time since the lifting of his curse, was able to clearly see that Sir Jeffrey was in no danger of incurring the wrath of the powerful deity. All the time pieces were exquisitely made. Tarrant grinned at Sir Jeffrey. "I must say, these are absolutely frabjous watches, Sir Jeffrey."

Alannah, who had been admiring a watch carved to look like a diamond, nodded in agreement. "You have a genuine talent. I doubt I've ever seen any finer watches anywhere. You'd fit in perfectly in Underland, with skills like yours."

Sir Jeffrey smiled. "Thank you for those kind words, but I could never go to your world. I am a man of routine, and from what you told me the other day, routine is almost non existent there. Oh, I may dress eccentrically and have strange notions and ideas, and I love a good time as much as the next person, but I still must follow a daily routine. I would be most unhappy in Underland."

Alannah and Tarrant frowned at each other, a silent conversation passing between them. Being natives, they were more attuned to the ebb and flow of magic and madness that was a part of the very makeup of Underland, and they knew that it could easily overwhelm a human that was not prepared to handle the insanity. Alannah glanced over at Alice, smiling. She had proven to not only be able to handle the magic and madness, but she had willingly embraced it by pledging herself to one of the maddest residents in all of Underland. Alannah locked eyes with Tarrant, and he nodded his understanding. He turned to Sir Jeffrey, and grinned.

"Underland can be rather overwhelming to you Overlanders. You put so much emphasis up here on sanity and insanity. You seem to insist that if someone has a rather different view of things then that must mean that they are insane. The truth is, sanity and insanity are simply two sides of the same coin. Why, if insanity did not exist, sanity would not seem a great boon."

Alannah laughed. "Well said, Tarrant." She grinned wickedly. "And it's the insane that always come up with the sanest answers when asked ridiculously stupid questions. Right, Tarrant?"

Tarrant laughed, understanding her meaning. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone as flustered as that police officer."

Alice, who had overheard that last bit, frowned in consternation. "Police officer? When did this happen? Why were you being questioned by the police? What did you do?"

Alannah and Tarrant looked at each other and burst out laughing. When they had got themselves under control, Alannah answered. "Why, nothing. All I did was defend my honor against that slurvish brother in law of yours. It was two days ago, and I was in the library….

_Alannah slowly ran her fingers along the spines of the books, reading aloud the names. She had a system-any name that she found intriguing, she would pull the book off the shelf and pile it on a nearby desk. So far, she had a large stack of nearly twenty books piled up. She decided to take a break and read a few of the books before her pile became too overwhelming. She turned the corner of the bookshelf to head back to the desk, and nearly collided with someone. She frowned deeply at the person. "Lowell. I'd think, that after what I did to ye before, you'd be avoiding me like the plague. Now, if you will excuse me, I have something important to do." She made to move past him, but he grabbed her arm in a rough grip. She glared at him. "I would advise you to remove your hand this instant, sir. I have a short temper at the best of times, and your accosting of me is not going to endear you to me." _

_Lowell smirked at her. "You may talk brave, and you may think you will be able to resist, but it has been my understanding that sooner or later, all women will eventually succumb. Why do you think I was able to so effectively carry on the way I have? None of the women would dare do anything about it, since they know that it would be my word against theirs. All I would have to do was spread a few rumours around, and they would be mine to control. So, Lady Alannah-if indeed you are a Lady, which I sincerely doubt, I will make this simple for you. All you have to do is allow me a few hours of pleasure. That's all I ask, and really, it's not much. Refuse and I will use every connection I have to dig up a sordid event in your past and cause your total ruination." He smirked deeper. "So, do we have a bargain?" _

_Alannah let her eyes turn completely red and she snarled at him. "We do not, ye slurking urpal slackush scrum! Ye seem tae ferget that I am not a simpering Overland woman. I am an Underlander. I have faced monsters that would make your worst nightmares seem like pleasant dreams in comparison. Your idle threats do nothing at all. So for the last time, remove your hand or I will." She grinned wickedly as he stubbornly shook his head. "Verra well." _

_She wrenched her arm out of his grip, placed her hands on his waist, and then shoved him as hard as she could. He went flying, landing hard against a bookshelf. He slumped, and Alannah grinned in triumph. "I did warn you, Manchester." She watched in amusement as he struggled to his feet, and then stumbled towards the door. When he reached it, he glared at her. _

"_You will regret that, I promise you." Alannah merely rolled her eyes. _

"_Empty threats from an empty person. Rage all you like, Manchester." _

_That had been three hours ago, and Alannah had promptly forgotten the incident. That is, until a maid had come into the library, and told her that a policeman was waiting outside to speak to her. Alannah frowned. "Why in Time would an Overland policeman wish to speak to me? Well, you might as well let him come in." The maid curtseyed, and returned a few moments later, accompanied by two men. Alannah grinned at Tarrant. "Are you here to make sure I'm safe from this police officer?" _

_Tarrant laughed. "Actually, I'm looking for a book for Alice. It's merely a coincidence that he's here too." He pointed to the officer, a big, burly man of about forty. The officer frowned. _

"_As I told you once before, I am here at the behest of Lowell Manchester, who has made a complaint against this young lady." He pointed at Alannah, and she smirked. _

"_So because I defend my honor against a slurvish bastard, I get a complaint made against me. That's worthy of Underland logic, that is." _

_Tarrant laughed. "That it is." He turned to the officer. "You may ask your questions." _

_The officer frowned. "I wasn't aware I needed your permission." He sighed at the insane grins that surfaced on Tarrant and Alannah's faces. 'These are some strange people'. _

_He sat down and pulled a notebook out of his back pocket, smiling gently at Alannah. "Now, I'm going to be easy on you, Miss. Might I have your name?" _

_Alannah smirked. "Why, don't you have one of your own?" _

"_Of course I do. It's Ryan." _

_Alannah grinned. "Then why would you ask if you can have my name? Really, it seems rather silly to ask me for use of my name when you have a perfectly good one of your own." _

_Officer Ryan sighed. "That is not what I meant." _

"_Then why did you ask it?' Alannah opened her eyes in mock understanding. "Did you perhaps want to know my name?" _

_Officer Ryan rubbed his temples. "Yes, that is what I was asking." _

_Alannah chuckled. "Well, why didn't you say so? Lady Alannah Stayne, Healer and Singer to Queen Mirana of Underland. I also am the Slayer of the Boojum, and wife to Lord Ilosivic Stayne, former Knave of Hearts." _

_Officer Ryan frowned at her. "You say the Queen's name is Mirana? Why do you think this?" _

_Alannah shook her head. "My Queen's name is Mirana. I know the Overland Queen is named Victoria. Frankly, if you are thinking I am confused, then you are quite mistaken. It would be extremely difficult to confuse our Queens." _

_Tarrant laughed in agreement. "That it would be." _

_Ryan blinked in confusion, then bravely plowed on. "Lord Manchester claims that you unjustly accosted him. He also claims that you insisted that you could do so without fear of reprisal from the law. Is that true?" _

_Alannah shook her head. "Well, no and yes. No, I did not accost him unjustly. I warned the guddlers scut that if he did not release me from his grip, then I would take matters into my own hands. Yes, I did tell him that any threat of reprisal would not have any effect on me. I'm not an Overlander, so I'm not bound by your laws. You actually have no right or cause to question me. Now, while I am here, I will of course do my best to obey your laws, as I understand they are in existence for good reasons, but I will not be subject to a barrage of questions about my right to defend my honor!" She glared at Ryan, her face flushed with indignity. "I have said all I am going to say on that matter. But if Manchester still insists on being difficult, then I want you to pass along a warning to him. Tell him that I…that neither of us", she indicated Tarrant, "Have any qualms about playing him at his own game. We are more than prepared to go to quite…insane lengths when it comes to Manchester's….well being. You see, we are both mad, and madmen and women can be quite….imaginative." She locked eyes with Ryan, her eyes deep red. _

_Tarrant let his eyes flash orange, and Ryan gasped in shock, and quickly stood up. He moved swiftly towards the door, babbling quickly. "Thank you for your time. I'll….I'll be sure to take what you said into consideration. Now, I'm sure that no charges will be filed, as Mr. Manchester seemed more upset than hurt. Good day to both of you." _

_Alannah and Tarrant watched as he left the library at a considerably swifter pace than he had entered it, then they looked at each other and burst out laughing._

Alice giggled madly. "That explains why Lowell has been so unaccountably polite to the two of you! He's afraid of what you might do to him!"

Alannah grinned. "That's correct." She walked over to a shelf, and plucked a watch off it, turning it over in her hands in admiration. 'Time marches on, even up here.' She turned to Sir Jeffrey, and clapped her hands. "So, I do believe you promised to make me a watch that would rival the King's?"

Sir Jeffrey grinned. "That I did. It will take but a moment, as I've been planning and working on it ever since I came back from the tea shop that day. I just need to add one more touch to it." He disappeared into a back room, and returned moments later with a wrapped object. He handed it to Alannah. "I hope it is satisfactory."

She unwrapped it, and gave an exclamation of delight. The watch was simply carved, but the hands were made of gold, and instead of numbers, carved into the face were images she recognized-toves, raths, the Bandersnatch, Marmoreal, roses, the windmill, and all the other marvelously mad creatures and locations of her home. She looked over at Sir Jeffrey. "It is perfect. Thank you."

She placed the watch in her pocket, and bowing deeply, left the shop, Alice and Tarrant following after.


	10. Chapter 10 Father And Daughter

Misadventures in Overland Chapter 10

Father and Daughter

Stayne felt something poking his side. He slowly opened his eye, and sighed, staring at Katarina. "Little bit, it is three in the morning. Do you have a reason for waking me up at this hour?" His eye suddenly opened wide in alarm. "Michael isn't in the cupboard again, is he?" He began to climb out of bed, but was stopped by Katarina shaking her head.

"No, Daddy. Michael's still asleep. But I had a bad dream, and I got scared. Can I stay in here with you for a while?" She bit her lip, and looked up at him. Stayne smiled, and moved to the side, allowing her to clamber onto the bed. She moved so she was lying against him, and Stayne wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream, little one?" he asked softly. Katarina shivered, and nodded. "It was really scary. I was in a really dark room, and I could see Momma. She was really still, and there was a chain wrapped around her. I tried to get to her, but I couldn't move. Then this monster came into the room and began to bite Momma. Momma was crying, but she couldn't get away because the monster was holding on to her. I kept trying to get to her, but I couldn't. I screamed really loudly, and that's when I woke up." She turned and pressed against Stayne, crying softly. "I got so scared."

He gently kissed her forehead. "It was only a dream, Katarina. Your Momma is doing just fine. She should be home in a few days. I know she misses you just as much as you miss her."

Katarina sniffled, and then wiped her nose with her pajama sleeve. "Daddy, will you tell me a story?"

Stayne frowned thoughtfully. "What story would you like to hear? I'm afraid I'm not as good at story telling as your Momma."

Katarina looked at him, her eyes wide and pleading. "I don't care, Daddy. I want you to tell me a story. Please?" She cocked her head to the side, looking at him and Stayne laughed. "Very well, little one. I'll do my best."

He shut his eye, gathering his thoughts. After a few moments, he opened it, and began speaking.

"_**Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. The princess was much loved by all her subjects for her gentle nature and for her beauty, but she was still very unhappy. Her parents had decreed that she was to be wed to the prince of a neighboring kingdom when she reached her eighteenth birthday. Unfortunately, the prince was not a very nice person. He was spoiled rotten by his nurse, who told him that because he was royalty, he could have anything and anyone he wanted. Because of this, the prince grew up spoiled and selfish. His subjects despised him, but they were too scared to do anything about it. Anyone who objected to a new law or tax the prince made up was sent to jail and then killed. When the news of the prince's nature reached the ears of the princess, she was furious. She confronted her parents, telling them that she refused to marry the prince. Her parents told her if she did not, she would die on the execution block the next day. Horrified by this decree, the princess decided the only thing to do was to run away. She told no one of her plans, and that night she crept out of the castle, never to return. Her parents were terribly upset, and the King sent one of his soldiers to find her and bring her back. But what the King didn't know was that the soldier was in love with the princess. He had seen firsthand her kindness and her gentle nature, and he knew that if she was forced to return and marry the horrid prince she would be devastated. So instead, the soldier decided he was going to help the princess. He went searching for her, and found her sleeping peacefully under a tree. He knelt beside her, gently shaking her awake. She opened her eyes, and tried to run, but he stopped her. **_

"_**Princess, you have nothing to fear from me. I was sent by your father, the King, to bring you back home, but I am not going to do that. I have met your betrothed, and he is a supremely odious creature. I would never be able to live with myself if I delivered a beauty like you over to something like that." **_

_**The princess frowned at him. "Then what do you intend to do?" **_

_**He smiled. "I will help you to disappear, hide you so neither your parents nor that odious prince will be able to find you. But if I do this, I will have to disappear as well." He sighed, and looked shyly at the princess. "Will you allow me to help you?" **_

_**She nodded, slightly mystified. "Of course, but why should you want to help me?" **_

_**The soldier blushed. "Because as I said, the idea of you being wed to the prince makes me feel nauseous. You are much too beautiful and kind to be burdened with a horrid brat. And…" he stopped, shaking his head. "I cannot say any more. But I will pledge my sword and my life to yours from this day forward." **_

_**So the soldier took the princess to a cottage hidden deep into the woods, far away from the castle. He stayed with her, and one day he worked up the courage to tell her of his feelings. Much to his delight, she loved him just as much, and when she agreed to marry him, he was overjoyed. **_

_**They married, and the princess gave the soldier two beautiful children. The prince eventually found someone else, a wife that shared many of his reprehensible qualities. The King and Queen eventually were reconciled with their daughter, and everyone lived happily ever after. Except the prince, of course." **_

Katarina giggled, clapping her hands. "That was a wonderful story, Daddy. You are a good storyteller." She yawned cavernously, and Stayne chuckled quietly.

"Thank you, little bit. Now, I do believe it's time for you to be getting back to bed. Come on." He gently scooped her up, and climbed out of bed, carrying her towards her room. She rested her head against his shoulder, and by the time he reached her bedroom, she was snoring softly. He gently placed her in her bed, tucking the blankets up around her chin. He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, little one. Sweet dreams."

He left the bedroom, pausing to check on a peacefully sleeping Michael. "And sweet dreams to you too, my little lad. May Time look after you both."

He sighed as he climbed back into bed. Being a father was challenging, scary, and terrifying, and he would not trade it for anything.


	11. Chapter 11 Homecomings

Misadventures in Overland Chapter 11

Homecomings

Helen Kingsley hugged Alice, kissing her gently on the cheek. "Thank you so much for visiting, my dear. Your sister and I will miss you, you know. But I am very glad that you came. This has been a truly wonderful week." She turned to Alannah and Tarrant, and grinned. "I must say, I have never met two more fascinating people than the two of you. It is my hope that you will consider me as a friend, and Tarrant, I hope that you look after my daughter."

Tarrant bowed. "Mrs. Kingsley, have no fear. I will look after Alice. After all, I do love her very much. She is the most important thing in my life."

Helen smiled, and then turned to Alannah. "Lady Stayne, I must say you managed to turn this house upside down quite effectively. I must apologize again for the boorish behavior of my son in law."

Alannah laughed. "You have nothing to apologize for, Mrs. Kingsley. I was more amused than offended at Manchester's poor attempts to accost me. In truth, I pity him, since he is unable to see what a wonderful wife he has in Margaret. But if you like, I could leave a bit of my Veritas Tea here, and if some of it were to accidentally slip into his morning coffee, why, then all your troubles would be at an end." She grinned as Helen laughed.

"I may seriously consider it. But I think the dosage you gave him was enough. Now, I must ask, how are you to return home? I doubt there are any carriages that will go between here and Underland."

Alannah and Tarrant laughed, and Tarrant answered. "If you want to see how we are going back home, then all you have to do is accompany us to the back lawns."

Helen smiled. "Very well. Lead on, Mr. Hightopp. I have a feeling that this will be a very memorable sight."

Tarrant gallantly offered her his arm, and they walked out onto the estate, stopping when they reached a large hole. Helen gaped at it in shock. "I do not remember that hole being there! Why, it's hazardous!"

Alannah laughed. "No, it's the Rabbit Hole. Mirana moved it from the Ascot Estate to your Estate to make it easier for Alice to reach home. Once we've all returned to Underland, Mirana will move it back to the Ascot Estate. It will be as if the hole was never here."

Helen frowned. "I'm glad to hear that, but how are you going about getting home?"

Alannah laughed. "Like this, Mrs. Kingsley." She walked to the edge of the hole, and jumped. Helen cried out in shock, and Alice smiled.

"Mother, don't worry. It's perfectly safe. Good bye." She kissed her on the cheek, and then jumped down the Hole, Tarrant following after.

Alannah tucked her arms at her sides, turning in the air as she plunged down the hole. She flipped herself over so she was on her back, and then pushed herself out of the way of the plunging piano. Once she had cleared that obstacle, she turned again so she was sitting cross legged in the air, and then forced herself to slow down as she reached the Hall. She landed lightly on her feet, and then flipped onto her hands as the floor became the ceiling. She knelt down as she dropped, then quickly got to her feet. She laughed as Tarrant landed next to her with a dull thump. "Ouch. You would think I'd know how to fall down the Hole." He looked over at her, and she smirked at him. "You don't seem to have suffered any bruises."

Alannah grinned. "What can I say? I'm very flexible. But I think I hear Alice coming down. You'd best get ready to catch her."

Sure enough, Alice came plummeting down the Hole, screaming. Tarrant ran to the middle of the Hall, and caught her before she could smack into the floor. "There. We don't want the little one to get hurt, now do we?"

Alice kissed him. "No, we don't want that." She walked over to the glass table, and picked up the bottle of Pilshalver. "I wish there was a better way of getting into Underland. This stuff is so vile."

Alannah nodded in agreement. "It is, but unfortunately the Door is the only entry." She walked over to the curtain, and opened it, then walked back over to the table and plucked the key off. "Alice, you drink first, then I'll hand you the key. You unlock the door, and then Tarrant and I will drink, and follow after. Tarrant, be sure to grab the box of Upelkuchen."

Alice nodded, and then drank. "Disgusting. Okay, Alannah, hand over the key." Alannah knelt down, and handed her the key. She walked over to the door and unlocked it, then pocketed the key.

Tarrant and Alannah drank as well, and then Alannah placed the bottle in her pocket. Tarrant walked under the table and grabbed the Upelkuchen, then followed Alice and Alannah out of the Hall and into Underland. He handed Alice a small piece of the Upelkuchen. "Here. This will restore you to your right proper Alice size."

Alice ate it, and immediately shot up to her proper height. Alannah broke off a piece for herself, and sighed in relief as she too became her proper height. Tarrant followed suit, and then tucked the remaining Upelkuchen in the box. He smiled. "Nice to be my proper size again." His eyes suddenly widened in shock. "Alannah, I think your dress has gone through a bit of a change."

Alannah looked at him, puzzled. "What are you talking about?" Tarrant only grinned. Alannah glared at him, then looked down at her dress, and gasped in shock. The dress, which had been nearly down to her ankles, was now barely above her knees. She laughed, shaking her head. "I must have eaten a bit more Upelkuchen than I should have. But no matter." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Pilshalver, then took a tiny sip, and sighed in relief. "There, now I'm my right proper size."

Tarrant laughed. "I would think you would not mind being a bit taller. After all, your husband is over seven feet tall."

Alannah grinned. "Oh, the height difference has never mattered one bit, trust me. Ilosivic and I are quite compatible in that regard."

Tarrant and Alice laughed. "That's very true, you are." Alice said, giggling. Alannah blushed, and then grinned widely. "I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you, Alice."

Alice laughed. "I do believe you are, and I thank you for it." She gazed over the land, and suddenly grinned. "I think there's someone coming this way. There's a cloud of dust heading towards us."

Alannah and Tarrant turned around, and watched the dust plume rising along the road. Alannah shaded her eyes, and her heart began to pound. "It's Ilosivic!" She whooped in joy, and then began to run as fast as she could. "ILOSIVIC!"

Stayne bought Grey Star to a halt, and then vaulted out of the saddle, running towards her. When they reached each other, she leapt into his arms, kissing him with every ounce of strength she had. He clutched her tightly, and kissed her back just as fiercely.

Tarrant and Alice walked over, and Alice grinned widely. "Quite the enthusiastic greeting."

Alannah and Stayne finally came up for air, and Stayne looked over at Alice, grinning. "I haven't seen my wife in days, Alice." He kissed Alannah again. "Welcome home, my beauty."

**Author's Note-One more chapter and then an Epilogue to go. And I have a question for my readers-Should I give Alice twins? **


	12. Chapter 12 A Family Reunion

Misadventures in Overland Chapter 12

A Family Reunion

**I should probably put a Disclaimer. The only characters I do not own are those created by Carroll and Burton. The rest are mine. (Applies for all my tales.)**

Stayne and Alannah had finally finished greeting each other. Alannah, her face slightly flushed from the rather passionate kiss her husband had bestowed on her, smiled, then smoothed down her dress. "How did you know we'd be coming back today, love?"

Stayne laughed. "I actually didn't. I was on Patrol when I noticed that there were people walking around out here. Since this is the entry from Overland, I was able to put two and two together."

Alannah grinned, and then frowned. "But this is rather out of the way for you, isn't it? Usually you don't come out this far, do you?"

Stayne nodded. "I do, but not very often. However, Mirana insisted." His eye suddenly widened in shock, and he laughed. "I do believe she knew you would be coming home today! So that's why she said it was most important that I patrol this stretch of Underland!" He shook his head in amusement. "She can be quite devious when she wants to be."

He turned to Alice, and smiled. "Alice, may I offer my congratulations for your happy occasion?" At Alice's puzzled look, he laughed. "Alannah told me you are expecting. I'm very happy for both of you. You deserve this."

Tarrant frowned. "Thank you, but how did Alannah tell you?"

Alannah blushed. "Well, Ilosivic gave me a mirror, and I could use it to talk to him, and I was telling him about Overland, and it just slipped out, and Alice, please don't be upset with me, I was just so happy that you and Tarrant were finally getting what you wanted, and…"

"Alannah!" Stayne, Alice and Tarrant all replied at once. She blushed deeper.

"I'm fine."

Alice gave her a gentle hug. "I'm not upset in the least." Alannah smiled softly.

Stayne grinned, and then turned to Alannah. "Now, my lady love, I do believe that there are two young ones who will be quite glad to see their Momma. If you will allow me to offer you a ride back to Marmoreal, you can see them." He looked at Tarrant and Alice. "The White soldiers should be coming by any minute. Would you object to riding back with them?"

Tarrant shook his head, grinning. "Not a bit. I'm sure Alannah wants to see her son and daughter. Alice and I will follow along directly."

Stayne nodded, and then led Alannah over to Grey Star. He nickered happily at her, and she stroked his neck. "I'm very glad to see you too, Grey Star. Do you think you can carry both of us?" At his snort of affirmation, she laughed. "I'm very glad to hear that."

Stayne vaulted onto the saddle, and then pulled her up in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smirked at him. "Try to keep your hands in one spot. I'd hate for you to become distracted."

He chuckled wickedly, and leaned forward, letting his voice darken. "I make no promises, my beauty."

Alannah moaned quietly. "Good." Stayne chuckled.

"However, since I intend to spend the whole night making passionate love to you, I think perhaps I can restrain myself until then." He grinned at her sigh of happiness.

Alannah leaned against him, watching the landscape flow by as Grey Star galloped towards Marmoreal, then grinned happily as she saw the castle on the horizon. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

Stayne nodded. "It is. I'm still amazed by the difference between it and Salazen Grum. Marmoreal is so bright and cheerful, and Salazen Grum is-even after all these years-still dark and morbid. Iracebeth marred it beyond any repair. And now that it's been completely abandoned, it's even more dismal." He sighed. "It wasn't like that always. Before Iracebeth tainted it, the castle was actually quite beautiful."

Alannah sighed. "I'm sure it was."

They rode up to the palace steps, and Stayne bought Grey Star to a halt. "We're home, Alannah." He dismounted, and then extended his hand, helping her dismount. She grinned, and then ran up the steps. Halfway up, she stopped. "Ilosivic, where are the children?"

Stayne laughed. "They're with Mirana, in her chambers. She told me to bring them over. I think she's planning something."

Alannah grinned, and then darted into the palace, running as fast as she could towards Mirana's chambers. Stayne chuckled, and then turned to Grey Star. "Let's go get you settled."

Alannah stopped in front of the door of Mirana's chambers, grinning in anticipation. She giggled quietly, and then knocked gently on the door.

Mirana opened it, and grinned happily at her. "Welcome home, Alannah! I do believe there's someone here who will be delighted to see you. Won't you come in?"

Alannah laughed. "Thank you, Mirana." She walked in, and a streak with black hair came pelting towards her.

"MOMMMMAAA!" Katarina ran up to her, and leapt into her arms. She caught her, kissing her on the cheeks.

"Hello, my little one! I missed you so much! Were you good for Daddy?" Alannah turned as she heard Stayne chuckle. "Was she good?"

He nodded. "She was. They both were."

Alannah smiled. "Good. Now, Katarina, where is your brother?"

Mirana spoke up. "He's lying on the couch, sleeping. Do you want me to wake him?"

Alannah shook her head. "I'll do it." She gently set Katarina down, and then walked over to the couch, smiling softly at Michael. He was sleeping, his thumb tucked firmly in his mouth. She gently stroked his face. "Michael, Momma's home."

He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at her. His face split into a huge grin.

"Momma!" He said happily. Alannah gaped in joy at him.

"Michael, did you just say?" She laughed.

"Momma!" He repeated, and Alannah laughed.

"You did! You said Momma! Ilosivic, he spoke! He spoke!" She scooped Michael off the couch, kissing him. "Well done, little bit!"

"Momma!" Michael repeated again, and Stayne grinned.

"I wonder if he's going to be a rambler as well." He walked over to them, and gently kissed the top of Michael's head. "I'm very proud of you, lad."

Michael giggled, reaching for him. "Dada!"

Stayne and Alannah chuckled. "He's quite good at this, isn't he?" Stayne asked. Alannah giggled. "That he is." She kissed Michael, who giggled. "That he is."

"Who is good at what?" Alice and Tarrant had arrived home, and upon being told where the Staynes were, had immediately headed towards the chambers. Tarrant bowed to Mirana, and then repeated his question. Alannah grinned.

"Michael. He's started to speak."

Alice grinned. "That's marvelous! What was his first word?"

Alannah smiled proudly. "Momma, of course! What else should it be?"

Alice laughed. "Yes, what else. I have a feeling that my child's first word is going to be the name of a hat. Either that or something to do with tea. But as long as Tarrant doesn't ask it about ravens and writing desks until the child is at least five, I'll be happy." She smiled at Tarrant's slight pout.

Mirana looked at Alice, eyes wide. "Alice, are you pregnant?" At Alice's happy nod, she pulled her into a hug. "Then I offer my most ardent congratulations. How did you find out?"

Alannah blushed. "I noticed that she was different, and was able to figure it out. I informed both her and Tarrant when we were in Overland." She chuckled. "Tarrant fainted when I told him."

Mirana laughed. "That must have been quite the spectacle." Alice and Alannah laughed, nodding. Alice got herself under control.

"I was a bit upset with Alannah at first, since I thought Tarrant had been hurt. But he was just surprised." She looked at Tarrant. "Right?"

Tarrant grinned. "Yes, very pleasantly surprised, but also shocked. I mean, we'd been trying for so long, I had almost given up, and was going to resign myself to simply being an Uncle to Michael and Katarina, but then Alannah told me the wonderful news, and now the Hightopp name can continue, and I'm so happy, and scared, and thrilled, and"

"Tarrant!" Alice exclaimed, laughing. "I'm just as thrilled and scared as you. But we'll get through this together, I promise."

He sighed in relief, and kissed her. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, my mad Hatter."

Katarina looked at Alice. "Aunt Alice, are you going to have a baby?" At her nod, Katarina clapped. "Yay! I hope it's a girl, because then I'll have someone to play with besides my brother. He's a lot of fun, but another girl would be funner."

The adults laughed. "I make no promises, little one," Alice said. Katarina frowned.

"Well, I suppose a boy would be okay too."

Night had finally fallen on Underland, and the travelers had returned to their homes. Alannah lay in bed, staring quietly up at the ceiling. She turned as Stayne entered their bedroom, climbing into bed. "They're both sound asleep."

Alannah smiled, and then kissed him. "Good. Now, I believe you said something earlier about making passionate love to me?"

Stayne growled, and then kissed her deeply. "Why yes, I do believe I did."

_**Author's Note-Just the epilogue to go. Oh, and indiejunkie- I don't intend on ending this series any time soon. I'm having too much fun with it. **_


	13. Chapter 13 EpilogueSeeing Double

Misadventures in Overland Chapter 13

Epilogue-Seeing Double

Alannah squeezed Alice's hand, speaking softly to her. "You're going to be just fine, Alice. Mirana and I both know what we are doing, and I've given birth before. So just relax and let nature take its course."

They were in a bedchamber in Marmoreal. Alice had woken that morning with horrible contractions, and Tarrant had insisted that she go and see Mirana. Alannah had offered to accompany her, and together they had located the Queen. She had quickly determined that Alice was about to give birth, and had moved her to one of the nicer bedchambers.

Alice gritted her teeth in pain as another contraction raced through her, and she whimpered. Her pregnancy had fortunately been a very easy one, but now she was wondering if she was strong enough to give birth. "Alannah, I'm scared. What if something happens to my child? Or to me? What will Tarrant do?"

Alannah looked at her, a serious expression on her face. "Alice. Nothing is going to happen to either of you. You are a very strong woman, and that child is just as strong. You have nothing to fear. Now, how about we try and get your child born? Would that be agreeable to you?"

Alice laughed, and then winced. "Yes, extremely." She looked over at Mirana, who was standing nearby. "If it's possible, I'd like for Tarrant to be in here with me." Mirana smiled.

"That would be quite possible. Alannah, if you would go and fetch him, please? I do believe he's in his Shop at the moment."

Alannah nodded, and then left the chamber, heading towards Tarrant's shop. She stopped in front of the door, grinning as she heard him muttering in Outlandish.

"No, that's no good. Nor that. Och, I need tae create the perfect hat for my wee baibin."

Alannah shook her head in amusement and knocked briskly on the door. It was opened a few moments later, and Tarrant pouted at Alannah. "Yes, Alannah? Do you have something of vital import to tell me? Because if not..."

Alannah grinned. "Well, I suppose it is something quite important, at least to you, but in the grand scheme of things, no, it's not terribly important, but it is something quite wonderful. Alice is about to give birth, and she wants you with her."

Tarrant's jaw dropped. "She….she's….Calloo! Callay!" He whooped in joy, and then tore past Alannah, running as fast as he could towards the bedchamber. Alannah laughed, and then followed after.

Tarrant reached the bedchamber, and then flew over to where Alice lay. She smiled up at him. "Tarrant. You are just in time, love. Thank you so much for coming."

Tarrant gazed at her, his eyes a deep blue. "Alice, my little Alice. I would not have missed this for all the tea in Underland. I cannot tell you how ecstatic I am."

Alice smiled, and then gasped sharply as a strong contraction hit her. Tarrant looked at her in alarm. "Alice! Are you alright?"

Alice nodded, gritting her teeth. Alannah came forward, placing her hand on Tarrant's shoulder. "She's going to be fine, Tarrant. Why don't you go sit with her? I'm sure she could use the support."

Tarrant nodded, and then climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around Alice. She leaned into him, smiling. "You make a fine arm chair, love. Although I must say, there's a distinct lack of padding." Tarrant grinned.

"I like to stay in shape, love. Now, what happens next?" He looked at Alannah. "You've done this before. What does Alice have to do now?"

Alannah grinned. "She has to push. Tarrant, be prepared to have your hand squeezed quite tightly. Alice, you're ready. Go ahead and push."

Alice bit her lip, and then bore down, pushing with all her might. She screamed in pain, squeezing Tarrant's hand in a vice like grip. He whimpered, but otherwise remained silent. Alice panted in exertion, and then continued to push, Tarrant whispering words of encouragement in her ear. "You're almost there, love. Just a few more moments and we'll see our child."

Alice gritted her teeth, bearing down with every ounce of strength she had, and was rewarded by the sharp wail of an infant. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Alannah came forward, gently wrapping the baby in a cloth. "It's a girl, Alice. And I do believe she's going to have her father's hair." She held the baby up, and Tarrant grinned. Sure enough, there was a shock of bright orange hair on her head. "Makes her look very distinctive, don't you think, Alice?"

Alice was about to reply when another contraction hit her, and she looked at Alannah in fright. "Should I still be having contractions? I thought they ended after the baby was born!" Alannah checked her, and then beamed.

"They do. Alice, you have another child coming. I do believe you are going to have twins!" Alice gawped at her.

"Twins? Oh! Tarrant! Did you hear that? We're having twins!"

Alannah laughed at the expression of shock and awe on Tarrant's face. "Not what you expected is it?" she laughed.

Tarrant shook his head, grinning. "No, but it is quite wonderful, quite marvelous, quite exciting, quite…"

"Tarrant!" Alice exclaimed. He blushed. "I'm fine. Has the baby been born yet?" He grinned wider as Alannah held up another child.

"Why, yes, Tarrant. I do believe it has been. I also believe that this one is a boy. Congratulations, you are the father of twins. Would you care to hold them?"

Alice and Tarrant nodded eagerly, and Alannah came forward, placing the girl in Alice's arms and the boy in Tarrant's. "There you are. They're both quite beautiful, if I do say so myself. I think the boy is going to have his mother's hair and eyes. Do you have names for them?"

Tarrant tore his gaze away from his son to nod to Alannah. "The names I told you in the kitchen of Alice's home. Arianna and Josiah, after my sister and brother."

Alannah smiled. "Those are excellent names, Tarrant. Again, my deepest congratulations to both of you. Now, I think perhaps Alice could do with a bit of a rest, and so could these little ones. Therefore, I shall say fairfarren." She curtseyed to Mirana, and then left the room. Tarrant and Alice watched her go, and then Tarrant returned his attention to Alice. "Well done, love."

Alannah walked into the cottage, collapsing on the couch next to Stayne. He smiled, pulling her into his arms. "How did the birth go? Was there any surprises?"

She laughed, nodding her head. "There was a very big surprise. Alice had twins. A boy and a girl."

Stayne grinned. "That's marvelous! I'm sure Katarina will be pleased to hear that. She kept insisting that Alice was going to have a girl."

Alannah smiled, and then kissed him. "She's a clever one. They both asleep?" At Stayne's nod, she grinned wickedly. "Good, because I plan on ravishing you."

Stayne grinned happily. "An excellent idea, Milady."

THE END.


End file.
